


Here's My Hell

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Chaos, Character Study, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict of Interests, Cybertron, Deities, Descension, Drabble, Gen, God Complex, Goddesses, Ideology, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. His voice echoed in her mind now, even when she roamed for all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's My Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Solus Prime/Megatron – my descendant”

Solus Prime knew that there would be deconstruction of the metal moon eventually. The divide would be too great, but she didn't think it would be from one of her own. She heard a gladiator howl in triumphant rage. Right then, she knew. She didn't want to believe it, but, in the end, it was inevitable. One never knew quite when and where the intoxication from power would corrupt his spark, the one who named himself after Megatronus. He held power equal to a Prime. Solus kept setting her optics ahead, and kept walking, kept remembering.

The past couldn't be changed.

Megatron strove to be the best, to stand upon the ground where the Primes had walked on eons ago, for the glory of Cybertron to be remembered for all time. He was like a brother to Orion Pax, who became Prime, who was like a brother to him until then. They disagreed, and their disagreements ripped apart cities. Cybertron suffered because of the Decepticon leader's hatred and corruption. His voice echoed in her mind now, even when she roamed for all time, wandering the Realm of the Primes with her compatriots.

" _My descendant…"_

She told herself the ache would dull with time, but it hadn't. Even as a deity, she could still mourn the loss of the planet she and her fellow Primes once called home. She could still mourn the one who she had tried to save from such a path. She could still mourn his destruction.


End file.
